Temptation
by HarleighQuinn
Summary: Hinata Hyuga was engaged to a great man, but why was she fantasizing about his best friend? What will she do when her fantasies become a full on temptation? Rated M for lots of lemons, there's a occasional NaruXHina but mostly SasuXHina. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: This was requested anonymously! Contains lots of lemons, so read at own risk. Thanks for reading! Please R&R – HarleighQuinn**_

_Hinata Hyuga sat on the edge of the desk, she was wearing a short pencil skirt and a white button up blouse that had a few buttons undone exposing her cleavage, she crossed her legs and glanced at her boss, Sasuke Uchiha smirked at his assistant as he watched her out of the corner of his. She was taunting him, he leaned back in his chair and finally looked at her, she was wearing a pair of dark framed glasses and her long dark hair was down and her long dark bangs framed her face making her lavender eyes stand out._

_Hinata smirked at him as he stood up and approached her, she leaned back on the desk and giggled as he leaned down, his face inches from hers. She looked up into his dark onyx eyes, they were half closed. She let out a small squeak as he captured her lips, Hinata moaned when she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she leaned back on the desk as he hovered over her deepening the kiss. Hinata brought her hands up and tangled them in his dark thick hair. Sasuke spread her legs and pressed himself closer, Hinata moaned out as she felt his hardness against her. _

_Sasuke licked his fingers excitedly and slipped them under her skirt, he pushed her panties out of the way and rubbed her clit. She moaned against his mouth. Sasuke couldn't help but smirked, he loved hearing her moans. He rubbed faster as he felt her build up toward excitement, he licked and sucked on her neck. She moaned as she felt herself rising toward sweet ecstasy._

"_Oh, fuck me." She pleaded, he intensified the pressure on her clitoris, Hinata's breath hitched as he slid a finger inside her, Sasuke plunged his fingers in and out of her core, using his thumb to rub her clit as he did so. He could feel her growing closer, Hinata pulled on his hair as she felt herself grow closer to coming. _

"_Oh god!" Hinata moaned loudly, closing her eyes she felt herself reaching ecstasy. _

–

__Hinata sat up in bed panting, she looked around trying to figure out where she was. The sun was just starting to peak through her bedroom windows, Hinata rubbed her face and let out a groan. She looked over at the figure laying in bed next to her. Her fiance was always so peaceful when he slept, she took in the sight of him. He was laying on his back with his arms folded behind his head, the thin sheet was rested loosely at his waist, she looked at his toned stomach and chest, his spiky blonde hair was in his face, he looked absolutely at peace. Hinata gave him a small smile before slowly slipping out of bed.

She disappeared into their bathroom stripping as she went, she tossed off her tank top and panties throwing them into the hamper. She took her long dark hair out of the messy bun that she had thrown it into before bed the night before, she turned the shower on and tested the temperature before slipping under the stream. Hinata closed her eyes and enjoyed the water running down her skin, she opened her eyes slowly remembering her dream the night before, it wasn't the first dream that she had had about her boss and fiance's best friend, the man was the definition of sex.

Of course Hinata would never openly admit that, in fact she never would admit that. She loved Naruto dearly, he just didn't do it for her bedroom wise. He always was done too early leaving Hinata to wait until he drifted off to sleep to fantasize about his best friend pleasuring her, she had guilty for doing it at first. But eventually the guilt had faded away. Hinata closed her eyes as she ran her fingers down to her pussy, she started massaging her bundle of nerves, Hinata bit her lip as she bit back a moan. She massaged faster remembering every detail of Sasuke getting her off on his desk. She moaned out as she hit her orgasm, she chewed on her lip.

Hinata stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, she wiped off the steam off the mirror and let out a sigh, she looked at her reflection. Hinata was only twenty-four and in less than a week she was getting married to the man that was laying in bed not thirty feet away from her. Yet she was fantasizing about his best friend. Hinata glanced at herself once more in the mirror.

"_I love Naruto-kun, it's just he doesn't fulfill my needs and it's not like I'm acting on anything..." _Hinata thought as she dressed for work, she was putting in her earrings when Naruto wrapped his arms around her from behind, she blushed at the contact.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said grinning at their reflections, she returned the smile. Naruto nuzzled her neck gently. Hinata turned to face him and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. She held him close and remembered all the reasons why she loved him.

–

Hinata parked her car outside the large building that was her place of employment, not that Hinata needed to work. Naruto made quite the decent amount of money working under his father at the construction sites, Hinata had a degree in journalism that she didn't feel like putting to waste just yet. She walked through the large glass doors, she pushed the button on the elevator and adjusted her vest.

Hinata worked on the tenth floor which covered local news stories and events. The place was busy with the end of the week rush, Hinata had grown accustomed to everyone acting pushy and angry by Friday, their boss Tsunade was a real ball buster. Hinata nodded a 'hello' to a few people that greeted her as she stepped off the elevator. Hinata walked to her tiny cubicle and sat down, she turned on her computer and set to work.

Hinata had been more than happy to go home, in fact she had practically ran for her car. Hinata unlocked the door and entered her home, wondering why it was so dark she flicked the light on.

"Surprise!" Several female voices said, Hinata spun around to see all of her female friends standing there. She blinked at them several times.

"W-what's going o-on?" Hinata asked looking at all of them.

"Uhm, what does it look like, silly? It's a bachorlette party!" Ino Yamanaka said as she put a tiara on Hinata's head. Hinata blinked at the blonde.

"I w-wasn't planning on having one!" Hinata said blushing lightly.

"Oh shush, we've been planning this for weeks." Sakura Haruno said, "all the guys are out with each other anyway, so we have this place to ourselves!"

Hinata sighed, she knew she couldn't find Sakura and Ino on this. She greeted all of her friends, Tenten and Temari were there, Hinata wasn't really familiar with Temari other than the fact that she knew that Temari was dating Shikamaru Nara.

Eventually all five girls were seated around a table playing a very perverted version of Apples to Apples. Hinata couldn't help but blush at some of the things, she couldn't deny that she was having a good time. She worked a lot and rarely had time for "girl time" with her fellow female friends.

"Look what I found in the kitchen!" Ino said excitedly as she bounced back into the room, she was holding a bottle of Tequila that Hinata was positive Ino herself had put there, Hinata and Naruto rarely drank and when they did it was only social drinking and they never had alcohol in the house.

Half a bottle of the Tequila later, It was Tenten's turn to decide on a game and she picked truth or dare.

"Oh, Hinata. This one is for you, truth or dare." Tenten said with a smirk, "have you ever fantasized about one of Naruto's friends before?"

"Truth." Hinata said, she was feeling warm from the alcohol and she couldn't deny that she was feeling a little horny at that.

"Have you ever fantasized about any of Naruto's friends? And remember you _have _to answer truthfully!" Tenten said with a smirk.

"Yes." Hinata said shyly, she covered her face in her hands. She peeked through her fingers to discover all the other girls staring at her.

"Really?" Sakura asked leaning closer.

"Yeah, I want to know!" Ino said loudly in Hinata's ear, the dark haired girl cringed.

"Uhm..Sasuke." Hinata said still covering her face, the room grew oddly quiet.

"That's not surprising, the man _is_ the definition of sex." Temari said from where she sat on the sofa. She had her legs crossed and was sipping at her tequila with a perplexed look on her face.

Hinata moved her hands away and took a big swig of her tequila, cringing at the burn. She gulped down the drink before clearing her throat.

"Isn't Sasuke into the swinger's lifestyle?" Sakura asked, all eyes in the room were on her in less than five seconds.

"What?!" Ino asked jumping up from where she was seated.

"I thought that was just a rumor..." Tenten said, her cheeks turning a light pink, Tenten loved Neji but she had often been curious about _that _kind of lifestyle herself and she knew that her husband wouldn't even hear of anything like that.

"Oh definitely not, I heard it from his ex-girlfriend, Karin. He'd always want other people to watch them have sex." Sakura said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I thought a swinger was someone who had sex with a married woman while her husband watched..." Temari said as she tried in her drunken state to remember.

A knock at the door made all the girls go quiet.

"Ino, is it the surprise?" Sakura asked wiggling her eyebrows at her blonde friend, Ino giggled as she bounced to the door.

"I wonder who it could b-.. Oh." Ino said as she opened the door, Sasuke Uchiha was standing before her wearing a pair of jeans and a gray v-neck, he looked down at her for a moment before looking past her at the group of girls gathered in the doorway to the living room, they all were peering curiously over each other.

"Hi." He said simply, Hinata elbowed her way past her friends and walked up to him.

"S-Sasuke, uhm. Did you need something?" She asked shooting Ino a questioning glance, the blonde shrugged her shoulders and shook her head implying she had no idea what he was doing there.

"Hn, I actually came here to talk to you Hinata." Sasuke said, he looked over at Ino and the other girls who were peeking around the corner now, watching them.

"M-me?" Hinata asked nervously, Sasuke smirked at her.

"Yeah, alone preferably." He said glancing over at the group. They all pouted and disappeared into the living room. Hinata couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, they had just been talking about this man's sex life for crying out loud! And now he was standing in her foyer.

"K-kitchen?" She suggested nervously, he nodded. Leading him into the kitchen she wondered why he wasn't with the guys, Hinata nervously fidgeted with the pitcher of orange juice as Sasuke leaned against the counter.

"W-what did you say you needed?" She asked as she poured him a glass, had he even wanted orange juice? Did he even like it? Hinata suddenly felt really embarrassed, she set the glass aside and turned to face him.

Sasuke was much closer than she had remembered, in fact he was leaning over her staring down at her face. Hinata let out a surprised squeak and took a step back, she felt the cold metal of the fridge against her back.

"I didn't." Sasuke said, he leaned his face closer to hers. Hinata gulped nervously as she felt his lips brush lightly against hers.

"S-Sasuke!" She said pushing him away, as much as she wanted to ravage him right there, she had to keep a grip on herself. She was an engaged woman! Sasuke took a step back.

He smirked at her. She chewed on her lip nervously, things had taken a surprising turn.

"Come with me." He said taking her by the wrist, Hinata felt herself being led out of the kitchen and past the living room. Her friends gave her a puzzling looks, she pouted as he led her upstairs. Sasuke pushed open the door to Hinata and Naruto's bedroom and pushed her on the bed, Hinata looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked nervously as he pulled his shirt off.

"What does it look like? I'm claiming what's mine." Sasuke said as he leaned down and kissed her finally, Hinata instinctively tangled her fingers in his hair and leaned back. Sasuke seized the opportunity to attack her neck. He quickly removed her shirt and bra taking one of her perky pink nubs in his mouth, Hinata moaned in pleasure.

Sasuke quickly undid her pants and pulled them off tossing them aside, claiming her lips against Sasuke teased her pussy through her underwear, Hinata moaned out. Sasuke smirked at the sounds of her arousal.

"Stand up." He commanded, Hinata nodded and stood up, Sasuke grabbed her hair and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Hinata moaned against his lips, he pulled away and looked down at her, her cheeks were flushed and she was biting her lip. "You're going to do as I say, okay?" Hinata nodded as he whispered to her.

"Y-yes." She said nervously, she was scared and excited at the same time. Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and led her back downstairs, Hinata felt her cheeks grow warm. What was he going to make her do?

"Ladies," he said. Ino, Tenten, Temari and Sakura all turned to look, their jaws all dropping open in shock at the topless Hyuga and Uchiha. "I want you to observe something for Hinata-san and I."

"Uhm, what?" Temari asked, her cheeks were flushed a pale pink as her eyes darted between the two.

"I'm going to take Hyuga-san right here and you guys are going to watch." Sasuke said blankly, he had come here on a mission and was intended to keep it that way. The group of girls exchanged glances.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Tenten said nervously, she wanted to watch but she knew that Neji would have a goddamn cow if he found out.

Sasuke ignored her and turned around to Hinata, he glanced down at her chest and fought the urge to ravage her chest. He hadn't known about any bachorlette party, in fact he was more turned on by the thought. He had lied to Naruto and them, telling them that Itachi was in town and that Sasuke had plans with his brother, he nearly scoffed at the idea. He hated his brother with a passion. Turning his mind back to the matter at hand.

"If you're going to watch, come with us. If not, then leave." With that he disappeared back up the stairs with Hinata in tow, she shrugged her shoulders before turning and following him upstairs.

The four girls exchanged glances before shrugging as well and following.

"On your knees." Sasuke said, Hinata nodded weakly before sinking to her knees. She bit her lip as she undid his jeans and stroked his cock through his boxers before taking it out and stroking it, he let out a soft moan.

"Put it in your mouth." He commanded looking down at her with dark lust filled onyx eyes, she glanced up at him before leaning forward and dragging her tongue across his throbbing member. Hinata slowly and agonizingly took him in her mouth, speeding up occasionally and slowing back down, Sasuke grabbed a fist full of her hair and forcefully pulling on it.

Ino, Sakura, Temari and Tenten exchanged nervous glances at each other as they all sat on the bed and watched the scene before them. It was exhilarating and exciting to be watching such an act, risking to be caught if the guys were to show back up at the home early.

" I bet Naruto doesn't do your mouth justice like this, huh?" Sasuke questioned as he thrusts his hips gently. Hinata's eyes widened at the motion. "Stand up and bend over."

Hinata did as she was told, Sasuke hooked his thumbs in her panties and pulled them off. Hinata snuck a glance at her friends, they all gave her a thumbs up. She bit the inside of her cheek as she felt Sasuke drag his fingers across her sex.

"You know, I've always been curious as to how you looked down here." Sasuke said calmly as he rubbed her clit gently, the Hyuga cried out gently when he pinched the bundle of nerves. "I must say, Naruto is one lucky man."

Sasuke slid a finger in and started pumping it earning moans of pleasure from the young girl, he smirked as he felt her growing close. He removed his finger before leaning forward and licking across her slit, she let out a surprised yell. Sasuke moaned, she tasted delicious.

Their curious onlookers smirked at each other and blushed, they were enjoying very much. Sasuke pulled away and grabbed a fist full of Hinata's dark luscious locks, he lined his cock up with her entrance and thrust in. She let out a loud moan and gripped the sheets earning a cheer from her friends.

Sasuke leaned forward while thrusting and nibbled on her earlobe.

"I bet Naruto's dick doesn't even do half the job mine does, does it?" He asked hoarsely, Hinata closed her eyes and moaned. It was true, Naruto had never taken her in such a way that drove her completely instead. She shook her head and gripped the sheets tighter. Sasuke let go of her waist and grabbed her wrists before bring her arms behind her back.

She moaned into the mattress and bit her lip, Sasuke sped up his thrusting, her wetness increased.

"I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name." Sasuke said, a playful smirk playing at his lips, the only sounds in the room were of the vigorous activity taking place and their pants and moans. Hinata was climbing toward her climax, she could feel it. Just as she reached her peak, Sasuke reached around and started rubbing her clit at a fast speed. Hinata panted for air as she felt herself growing closer to ecstasy, she struggled against his grip on her wrists as he went faster, matching his thrusts with the rubbing motion on her clit.

"Say my name." Sasuke said, Hinata groaned in pleasure. "Come now, Hina. Say my name."

"Sasuke!" She yelled out as she hit her climax, Sasuke closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt a blinding orgasm happen. The girls on the bed cheered as Hinata panted, her eyes growing heavy from exhaustion. Sasuke took a moment to recollect himself before pulling out of her, the girl rolled over on her back and gave him a sleepy smirk.

"W-wow." She said quietly, the other girls looked at her in anticipation.

"I remembered why I came here," Sasuke said, "I wanted to let you know that the tuxes are ready." Hinata sat up on the bed and cocked her head to the side.

"O-oh, well t-thanks.." She said, he smirked at her before winking and getting dressed. He gave the other girls a casual wave as he left the room. Hinata wrapped herself in a towel she had grabbed from the bathroom, she turned to face her friends.

"Oh. My. God!" Ino said bouncing on the bed, "Hinata that was amazing. Tell us how it felt!" The dark hair girl blushed.

"Guys, we can't tell _anyone _about this." Tenten said, a blush still on her cheeks.

"Agreed." The other girls said, they all looked at Hinata waiting for her to tell them the details.

–

_**A/N: Okay, so the whole dirty apples to apples thing was something my sister created for her bachorlette party, basically we mixed a bunch of dirty discussions up in a hat and drew at random, so whoever drew the topic had to place it and they all had to shuffle the homemade cards and find things that went with the topic. So basically Apples to Apples but for grown-ups!**_

_**So this was also my first attempt at a full on sex story, I wrote this as requested, please R&R! - HarleighQuinn **_

_**ALSO, MERRY CHRISTMAS MY BEAUTIFUL FOLLOWERS! dances in circle and kicks the snow around* :') **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Apologies for the late update, I've had tons of other writing projects that I've been working on. Finally got this one done. Hope you guys enjoy! Rated M for lots of lemons! Please R&R – HarleighQuinn**_

_**Chapter Two**_

–

Hinata stepped under the stream of the shower with a contented sigh, she was finally alone. Her friends had ordered a cab a little over an hour ago and all went home, Hinata had offered them the spare bedrooms but TenTen and Temari both had work the next morning and Sakura and Ino had breakfast with their families. Hinata shrugged to herself, she was tired anyway. She thought back to what had happened and a faint blush spread across her face, she didn't even feel guilty. Was that wrong? Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and went back into her bedroom.

"You look good with nothing but a towel on." A deep voice behind her said, Hinata turned around and blushed furiously.

"Sasuke-kun, how d-did you get in here?" She asked, he watched her with lust filled onyx eyes.

"Tch, sh." He said as he approached her and kissed her deeply on the mouth, Hinata moaned in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck, the towel falling to her feet. Sasuke broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, was it wrong of him to be doing this with his "best friend's" fiance? No, it wasn't because Naruto didn't appreciate Hinata like she deserved. She bit her lip as she watched him curiously. Sasuke moved his hand from where it was on her hip and slowly trailed it to her chest, he massaged it gently before pulling on the perky nipple, Hinata let out a moan of pleasure.

He kissed her again, biting on her lower lip asking for access. She parted her lips and allowed him to explore her mouth as he pulled on her nipple. Hinata slipped her hands under his shirt and felt along his chiseled torso, he moaned as she ran her hands across his nipples sensually. Was she even aware what she was capable of doing to him? Sasuke let go of her breast and pulled his shirt off and picked Hinata up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wall and attacked her neck with small kisses and bites, she pressed herself closer to him and moaned. Sasuke groaned as he felt his member being restrained.

"S-Sasuke-kun...?" Hinata asked, he stopped sucking on her neck and gave her a puzzled look. "M-may I?" She asked blushing and pointing at his issue.

"Yes." He breathed out as she slid to her knees and unbuttoned his pants. The only thing Sasuke had to say about Hinata and Naruto's relationship, was that Naruto must have made a good test dummy for the girl because she knew how to_ work _that mouth. Sasuke moaned feeling her mouth around his member, he pulled away just before he reached his climax. She looked up and pouted, he groaned when he looked at her lips.

"Lay on the bed." Sasuke told her as he helped her up, she nodded and laid down watching him with lust filled eyes, Sasuke kicked off his pants that were around his ankles and crawled onto the bed with her. He spread her legs wide and positioned his face next to her wet pussy, Sasuke leaned forward and dragged his tongue across her lips slowly causing her to moan out and bury her hands in his dark hair. Feeling satisfied with her reaction, he started sucking on her bundle of nerves. Hinata clenched the sheets and moaned loudly, her long dark hair was fanned out behind her and she was on cloud nine. Glancing up at her Sasuke wanted to take her right there.

Going back to tormenting her clit he slid a finger into her wet hot pussy and started pumping it in and out at a fast pace, her breath became labored as she climbed higher and higher toward her climax. Smirking as he nibbled on her clit he slid in a second finger, Sasuke was completely satisfied with teasing her. Her breaths became pants as he slid in a third and pumped faster and faster while sucking on her delicious clit.

"Sasuke!" She called out as she hit her orgasm, Sasuke greedily licked it up before pulling his fingers out. Hinata watched him through half-lidded eyes, she held out her hand. He gave her a puzzled look. She took the hand he had used to pleasure her and sucked on each finger that he had used. Sasuke groaned as he felt himself growing harder. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"I'm going to claim that pussy as mine and no legal document or ring will keep me from it. Understand?" He said huskily, Hinata shivered at the sensation and turned her head to suck on his neck to tell him that she agreed. Pleased with her response he pushed her back into the mattress and placed the tip of his cock at her wet entrance. He nuzzled his nose against hers and nipped her jawline gently.

"Tell me what you want." He said calmly to her watching her study him.

"Fuck me." She said blushing lightly, she wasn't used to the dirty talk in the bedroom. Her and Naruto rarely used it when they did anything. Sasuke closed his eyes in pleasure and thrust himself inside her, she let out a gasp of pleasure. He waited a moment for her to adjust to him, despite what had happened earlier this seemed more intimate to them both and it made all their senses ten times stronger. Hinata kissed Sasuke's chest and neck as he started thrusting into her at an even pace, she moaned out. Sasuke leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"How does my cock make you feel?" Hinata's face burned red and she closed her eyes.

"I-it pleasures me in more w-ways than Naruto's ever could." She said honestly, Sasuke's lips turned upward as he thrusted into her faster. They were both climbing toward climax, grabbing her hips Sasuke rolled them over so she was on top. Hinata sat up straight, she knew what to do here. It was a position that she was experienced with, placing her hands on Sasuke's chest she started grinding against him, he moaned out as he watched her.

The shy girl that was just blushing and moaning under him was gone completely, the woman that was riding him was a vixen and Sasuke could feel himself growing closer and closer to orgasm, she bit her lip as she rubbed her breasts and watched him with half closed eyes. Sasuke placed his hands on her hips and started moving his hips with hers. Hinata threw back her head and moaned as she felt herself hit ecstasy, she clenched around Sasuke's cock like a vice and he moaned as he spilled his seed into her.

Hinata collapsed on top of Sasuke panting, he smirked and stroked her hair away from her sweaty face. Lifting her head up she rested her chin on his chest and looked at him, he was watching her with sleepy onyx eyes.

"T-thank you." She said, Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her.

"For?" He asked as she moved up so hair was like a curtain around them and she was straddling him.

"For coming back." She said quietly before kissing him again.

–

Hinata woke to the sun peeking through her window, she rolled over and stared at Sasuke as he slept, he had the sheets pulled up to his waist, she studied his face. He truly was handsome and it was driving her crazy. She closed her eyes and cuddled closer to him, she smiled as she remembered the night before. Sasuke rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, she snuggled into his chest, Hinata and Naruto cuddled a lot but that seemed to be the only intimate thing that she enjoyed between them, she peeked another look at the man that was holding her and blushed when she felt his gaze on her.

"You know what today is?" He asked calmly, she looked up at him as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"U-uhm, S-Saturday?" She guessed, he smiled at her and kissed her on the nose.

"Tomorrow is your wedding, silly." He said. Hinata frowned, had she really forgotten her own wedding? She bit her lip as she felt Sasuke roll away from her.

"O-oh... S-Sasuke... u-uhm, will this s-stop after I get m-married?" She asked, she needed to know because she needed him to keep her pleasured as selfish as that sounded.

He looked over his shoulder at her and grinned, "Tch, if anything I'll be over more."

Hinata squeaked a little embarrassed as he stood up naked, she wanted to look away but couldn't peel her gaze away from him, he caught her eye and smirked at her.

"Like what you see?" He asked jokingly, she almost burst into flames. Sasuke chuckled at her shyness and went into the bathroom to shower, a few moments later he heard her get in with him and wrap her arms around him from behind. Turning to face her, he leaned down and kissed her. As he was kissing her he trailed his hand down to her bundle of nerves and rubbed it gently earning a moan from her.

Turning her around and pressing her against the glass of the standing shower, Sasuke pressed himself against her and reached around teasing her clit immensely, she moaned and placed her hands on the glass to brace herself. Sasuke positioned himself to take her from behind, pulling her head by slightly by her hair he placed a kiss on her temple as he thrust his cock into her, she moaned as he tangled his hand in her wet locks. Hinata moaned out as he quickened his pace and pulled on a nipple with his free hand. The bathroom was becoming increasingly steamy and Hinata found herself panting as he tormented her nipples and fucked her from behind. Closing her eyes and succumbing to the pleasure she felt herself hit climax and moaned out his name, he groaned as he thrust a final time and spilled his seed inside of her.

Hinata turned around watching him for a moment before getting on her knees, Sasuke watched as she licked along his member, he moaned as he felt her tongue teasing the tip. She took him in her mouth and went up and down eagerly, Sasuke grabbed the bottle of shampoo and massaged it into her hair as he held back the urge to cum all over her pretty face. Taking the shower head he rinsed her hair, she looked up at him with innocent eyes, dropping the shower head Sasuke grabbed her hair and pulled her away from his cock. She watched curiously as he started stroking himself, she let out a surprised gasp as he came all over her face. He watched her with those dark onyx eyes, eagerly she wiped off her face and licked her fingers.

After their shower Sasuke got dressed, today the groomsmen were picking up their tuxes, Hinata didn't want him to leave but knew it was necessary before Naruto got home. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving. Hinata threw herself back on her bed and let out a content sigh. She had never felt so satisfied before, closing her eyes she drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
